earth2308fandomcom-20200214-history
Actions
On each of your turns, you have 3 Action Points, or AP, to use. They do not carry over to your next turn - you lose all unspent AP, and gain 3 new AP on your next turn. You can take the same action multiple times in a row, as long as you have the AP to use for it. You should always try to spend all of your AP every round. Some actions are special and have special effects, such as Abilities, and are listed on their own page. Those actions which are common to all characters and do not require the expenditure of Stamina, Willpower or Energy to use are listed here. Opportunity Actions You have a number of Opportunity Actions equal to your CUN. You recover all spent Opportunity Actions at the beginning of your turn. Every character starts with 1 action choice that uses 1 Opportunity Action, called an Opportunity Attack. You can make an Opportunity Attack against someone who Moves or makes a ranged attack while they are within your melee reach. An Opportunity Attack is handled the same way as a Melee Attack, but on the provoker’s turn. Several Abilities utilize Opportunity Actions. They will be listed with a number and “OA”, denoting how many Opportunity Actions are required to use it. Actions in Combat ---- Aim When you use the Aim action, your next attack this round gains a +2 bonus to the roll. Assist You can help an adjacent ally, providing them a bonus die to the next roll they make on their turn or their next turn. A creature can only benefit from 2 assists on a single roll. However, if it doesn’t make sense for you to be able to assist them, then you can’t. Attack When you try to attack someone, you usually do so with a weapon, making a PHY or AGI roll against the target. The target of an attack is said to both resist, and defend against, the attack. They normally resist with AGI, trying to meet or exceed your total. If they fail, you deal physical damage based on the number of rolled dice, including bonus die from Advantages. Some abilities or weapons let you change which attribute you attack with, which attribute the target resists with, the damage type, and even how much AP is required. Called Shot Allows you to aim for a specific body part, but inflicts a penalty to hit depending on the weapon used and the target part. Can be used with ranged and melee weapons, on foot or in a vehicle. Targetable zones * Head: When aiming for the head, ranged weapons take a 3 dice penalty, while melee weapons take a 1 die penalty. * Arms: When aiming for an arm, ranged weapons take a 1 die penalty, while melee weapons take a flat -1 penalty. * Legs: When aiming for a leg, ranged weapons take a 2 dice penalty, while melee weapons take a flat -2 penalty. * Torso: When aiming for the torso, ranged weapons take a 1 die penalty, while melee weapons take no penalty. * Extra: When aiming for a body part added by cybernetics, mutations or robotic parts, ranged weapons take a 2 dice penalty while melee weapons take a flat -2 penalty. Vehicles When you make a called shot against a vehicle, you do not target its hit zones. Instead, you can choose to target any of the following critical locations: * Cockpit: Targets the driver's seat, cockpit or bridge. Has a 3 dice penalty. Deals half damage to a random hit zone on the pilot and any adjacent characters if it penetrates the vehicle. * Turrets: Targets a designated weapon turret or hardpoint directly. Has a 2 dice penalty. Disables the weapon permanently if it penetrates. * Propulsion: Targets the vehicle's method of propulsion, whether wheels, tracks, legs or ion thrusters. Has a 2 dice penalty. Causes the Busted Treads condition on Cars, Trucks, IFVs and Tanks. Causes the Going Down condition on SAVs, Turbocopters, and Spaceships in an atmosphere. Causes the Hobbled condition on mechs in all environments and spaceships in zero G. * Sensors: Targets the vehicle's cameras, RADAR dishes, external gravitometers, etc. Has a 3 dice penalty and is only effective against vehicles with an innate SEN score. * Engine: Targets the vehicle's main internal engine, like a car's engine block. Has a 4 dice penalty and cannot be used against Spaceships. Instantly disables vehicles if it penetrates. Defend When you use the Defend action, you gain a +2 bonus to all Defense rolls until the beginning of your next turn. Delay First, you choose a triggering condition. Then, you choose an action that is available to you that you will perform immediately upon the condition being met. You use the AP for the action now. For example, “When the goblin walks through the door, I want to use the Knockback action on him.” Being vague is better than being specific, because you can choose not to perform the action. If the condition is not met by the beginning of your next turn, you cease to Delay the action, but can choose to do so again. Drop an Item Dropping an item that you’re currently holding requires 0 AP, and it falls at your feet in your space, or in an Adjacent space if you prefer. Drop to Prone You fall to the ground, kneel, sit in a chair, or otherwise cease to be “standing up” and go Prone, per the condition. Doing so requires no expenditure of speed or AP. Feint A Feint is a basic Ability which can be used by anyone using any melee weapon. You choose a target within melee reach and make an Attack Roll with your weapon, using CUN instead of the normal attribute, opposed by the defender’s SEN roll. If your result is higher than theirs, they are Surprised, per the condition, until the beginning of their turn. Disarm A basic Ability that allows you to force an enemy to drop a weapon, or steal their weapon from them if you have an empty hand. You make a normal attack roll with a 1 die penalty. If you succeed, the enemy is disarmed. Grapple A Grapple is a basic Ability available to all characters and you must have at least one free hand to use it. You choose an adjacent target, and make an AGI roll, resisted by the target’s AGI . If you succeed, you then roll your PHY opposed by the enemy's PHY to decide who takes control of the grapple. The loser of this roll becomes Restrained, and the winner is now Grappling them with a free hand. Alternatively, the winner may choose to immediately escape from the grapple. See Grappling for the full grappling rules. Knockback A Knockback is a basic Ability available to all characters. You choose an adjacent target and make a PHY roll, resisted by their PHY roll. If you roll higher than they do, you either force them to be Prone or you can push them 5 feet away, plus an additional 5 feet for each point of PHY you have. Move You may move at any time during your turn, up to a distance equal to your Speed, for 2 AP, and can split that movement up throughout your turn. Whether that's between actions, at the beginning of your turn, or at the end of the turn doesn’t matter, as long as an individual action completely resolves before you can begin or continue to move. Ready an Item This action is how you draw your weapons, stow weapons, pick items up, drink potions, light torches, or otherwise manipulate your equipment in-combat. Reload You reload a ranged weapon, inserting a fresh arrow, crossbow bolt or magazine. Stand Up If you are Prone, you can use this action to stand up and no longer be prone. Doing so provokes an Opportunity Attack. Suppress You fire a ranged weapon inaccurately, but at a high rate of fire, in order to reduce enemies' combat effectiveness, rather than intending to actually hit them. Only Automatic firearms can Suppress. When you use suppression fire, you make a number of attacks equal to your weapon's Rate of Fire, but use triple the amount of ammunition. Machineguns only use double ammunition when suppressing. When suppressing, your recoil penalty is increased by one die. If any attack made while Suppressing hits, even if it does not deal damage or is blocked by cover, the target and anyone adjacent to them suffers a 1 die penalty on Attack rolls until their next turn or until the round ends, whichever is longer. When you are Suppressing a target, your character is continuously firing at their location even during other character's turns. This means you must stop Suppressing them if you want to take an Opportunity Action, removing the penalty. Technique A Technique is a special type of attack where you describe what you want to do - such as throw sand in someone’s eyes, spin around a pole to kick someone, or hit other people with your buddy’s corpse. These are unique circumstances that aren’t really defined. When you declare such a technique, the GM determines which attribute you roll and any bonuses, and will make a roll themself based on what they think the targets should resist with. If you succeed, you usually cause a condition - such as temporary blindness, or knocking people prone - instead of damage, but sufficiently awesome techniques can also deal damage. Talking When your character talks to someone, it usually does not require any AP at all - you say your words, or you ask your question, and that’s that. The only time it really costs any AP is when time is of the essence - you’re in a pitched battle and your allies need a crucial hint. In these situations, you can usually get a few words out without any issue. However, any extended planning - a few sentences - can take 1, 2, or even 3 AP, depending on just how long it takes to say what you need to.